fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Marth (tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Marth was living quite normal teenager boy life, going school, playing baseball and others stuff to his aged kids. He has been orphan, because his mother was died during his birth and he never know his real father. He has been lived with his adoptive family, since he was birth and never tough his real biologial parents, but this was going to chance. One day he was walking home for school late evening, because he had been worked school project, his nephilim side awakened. This causes massive burts of light emitted from him and blacked half of large citys lights. This out burts also is noted by heaven, hell and nephilim brigade. Marth was surpised and shocked what happened him, he could hear things, see in dark and pick up strange energy signals. He could figure more because fallen angels had appear to his location. Fallen angels ordered Marth come peacefully or with forcefully with them. But Marth wanted answers now and tell fallen angels he don`t go anywhere. One of fallen angel sighs and speed up towards Marth to strike him angel sword, but Marth with his new power and relfexs quickly dodge and sproud his wings and slide fallen angel with his wing. This causes fallen angel crumple grond and bleed golden blood from his abdomen. Seeing this other fallen angels where shocked how powerfull this nephilim is. But then comes bright ligth and heavens angels appears to scene and prepare smite nephilim, they saw fallen angels and start arguening with them, this gives some time and Marth uses this to quickly escape. Marth is surpised how fast he can move, but is also inexprerienced, so he soon falls to ground. He then normally, but fastly hides to allley think what just happened, when suddenly he is teleported unknow room and he noticed that he cannot move. John explained everything to Marth, what is nephilim brigade and hell plans and heavens plans to eradication all nephilims. john also proves Marth that they are nephilims too by cutting himself to show his blood is red with blue glow, marth does same himselff and is convised after sawing that angel has golden blood earlier. John also introduce Marth to rest group and his father Azazel and his mom Samatha who was the witch that maked binding spell. With time Marth learned to use his powers with Azazel as his teacher, even tough he never mastered his power fully, he got the touch how to use them. He, Carl and John became very good friends and where doing many things together missions or just hang out, he also get familiar with Emilia Johns sister. Especially with Carl they grow deep friendship. Due Carl being first nephilim who accept Marth again, when all discovered that Marth is actually son of Satan. He also tries life his normal life and still goes see his adopted parents even others warn him, that he could put them danger. Someday Kain appears and start wathcing Marth distance and observe him. Kain noted Marth different power level to other nephilims and begin make little duel with him, when he is some mission from nephilim brigade. After many battles Kain is sure Marth is his brother because, he is only who has been survived even his powerfull attacks, Kain informs Samael about this and Samael comes personally seen Marth. When Marth, John, Emilia and Carl where doing mission Samael fires powerfull attack, which is negated by Marth. Story Blogs Devil`s dear son Saga: ''Just ordinary nephilim or is it? | ''Visiting planet Terra ''| ''Suppose be normal hunting trip ''| ''Meeting Jane mother Louise and father Ashram ''| ''Finding nephilims, with help of Jane ''| ''Kain`s trap ''| ''Brothers meet firts time ''| ''Meeting devil, eye to eye ''| ''Truth about Marth`s heritage is now clear ''| ''Lonely Marth ''| ''I know how you feel ''| ''I am devil`s dear son, so what?' | ''Oh hell no, this is not gonna end well '' (coming soon) 'Trapped and Prisoned Saga: ' ''Prisoned in hell ''| Meet Queen of Hell, Prince of Hell and Princess of Hell '''| ''Alrigth here`s the deal'' | Having fun with Asmodeus and teaching big sister | Lesson one | Lesson two | Lesson three and... | Plan for escape gone wrong | ''Get away and great power awakening'' | ' ''Huh, that was close | Gang is whole again and what we do now.... 'Clash of five armies Saga: ' ''...we will FIGTH!!! ''| Recap for seven years '| ' Heroes are unsure about themselves '| ' ''Countdown begins ''| Heroes ways differ '| ' ''Figth what takes a day, big bro versus lil bro ''| ''Multiverse is about to break ''| ''His holiness has decended from heaven ''| ''Dark man with Butler ''| ''I borrow this and epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''| Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!! 'Prophesy Saga: ' ''Prophesy? What Prophesy? ''| Absolute duo is formed '' '''Endgame Saga: ' ''Darkness has risen ''| Great police force has fallen | Archangel and Devil has fallen | Great Demiurge has fallen | Guardian of Multiverse has fallen | Eveything has fallen to darkness '''| ''Final plan and last stand ''| ''Tears of Existence ''| ''Endgame ''| ''Paradox, wut the fu.....'' Armageddon Saga: ''' ''I gonna save you all ''| ' ''Demons beware, son of satan has returned to hell! '| 'Epic showdown Marth versus Samael '| 'Butler in hell? Universes in collison course Saga: ''' ''Who are you really are and what`s going on? ''| ''Happy family life ''| ''Annie`s plead to father, don`t do it ''| ''Devil`s salvation? ''| ''Claiming hell`s throne ''| ''Meeting guardian of multiverse ''| Finding Carl from another universe '''| ''This looks familiar, but yet feels different ''| ''Carl and Carl ''| ''So this is your cosmology, Annie? ''| ''Alrigth, let`s give little handicap ''| ''Marth versus Emperor Kain ''| Fixing universe doctor style | ''Back to home and new omen'' Rapture; Part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Are you sure yo wanna come Annie? '| 'Where this robot come from? Rapture; Part 2. When you anger gardener: Shocking discovery '| 'Nephilim and creator versus bunny maid Rapture; Part 3. You think it was over, didin`t you?: '''Welcome tournament of magic and science Saga: New announcement from Sister of Fates'' | Tournament begins | Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| Appearance and Personality Marth appears teenage boy in Nephilim Saga and later series about young man around twenties (later in Clash of five armies Saga) with brow n hair and brow eyes. Normally he wears hooded jacket and blue jeans with white sneakers, when he is older he wears a black shirt, a navy blue jacket, and gray pants. Marth also have two black wings which he can sproud out or retact at will being child of fallen angel. They say because Marth is son of satan his wings are more black than others nephilims. Jane always says that Marth wings are black as like darkest night and that`s why he gained nick name ``Black winged nephilim`` Marth is in his teenage years little naive person, but also free sprited going even bad places willingy to help others. This was many times as Marth would just rush trough his problems and leaded almost to more problems. John and Emilia had many hard times when Marth would just ``i gonna do this! Just watch!`` moments. Later on after seven years time skip he is grow up and become more calm to think before he act. When he was younger Marth couldn`t even use his powers properly, but after hard learing he has gained control what he is truy capable. Still sometimes there is times when he just stops at his tracks, when someone says bad thing about him like he is son of satan, he is evil, he will betray us someday. In thruth he is just boy who wanna belong some group. Feel being cared. These all has caused by that Marth has been lonely child his younger times. His mother died at his birth, he never truly gain friends at school until he his power awekend and event leads to his meeting with save the nephilim bridage. Even then there is some nephilims who still mock him, but help of Carl, John, even later with Emilia and especially with Jane, Marth is slowly getting past that even all won`t like him, he should not act like them. Also fighting against Kain has giving him sinister humory, but he still keeps his head and fights for his nephilims brethen. Personal Statitics '''Alignment: '''Neutral good '''Date of Birth:' 19, september 1986, earth, universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: '''New York, United States of America '''Weight: 65 kg Height: 175 cm Likes: '''Searching and discovering new things '''Dislikes: '''Feeling, being trapped '''Eye Color: Brow, in Serious/Full power/berseker state his eyes turns light blue. Hair Color: Dark brown Hobbies: Play baseball, fishing with Azazel and John. Values: MBTI: Martial Status: Single. Later dating in Prophesy Saga and forward with Jane Family: *'Father: The Devil, Mother: Unknow' *'Big Brother: ''' ''Kain, Big Sister: Lilim *'Future daughter/Other Universe daughter: Annie' Status: Alive (Current timeline), Decendent (Timeline 2) Affiliation: Nephilim brigade Themes: Battle theme when fighting with Kain Marths Battle theme When figthing full power or Nephilim rage When Marth has enough and decides end the game! Michael vs Samael/ Marth vs Kain Team battle Black winged nephilim vs Devil!/Marth vs Samael Theme! Absolute duo/Marth and Kain join forces theme Unholy alliange Nephilim and Creator versus Rabbit Maid Posessed Marth/Violet Plague Takeover! Nephilim showdown!/ Carl, John, Emilia and Marth team battle theme! Powers and abilities Tier: Low 2-C Name: Marth, Devil`s dear son by Samael, few fallen angels and demons, little brother by Kain, devilboy by John and Carl, Black Winged Nephilim Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Male Age: 16 (Devils dear son Saga Saga), 23 (After time skip in Clash of five armies Saga) Classification: Nephilim (angel human hybrid) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1), Timestorm Creation, Space-Time Slicing, Angelic Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic level), Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Complete transformation), Light Magic ( Type 2), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (High), Wing manifestation and manipulation (can use wings as weapon and block attacs), Photokinesis (Type 3), Holy Fire Manipulation (Like his big brother, Marth can also use holy flames), Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection and Miracles), Nephilim Smite (Physical or range), Berserk Mode (when giving to rage, Marth powers skyrockets), Cosmic Awareness, Telepathy (As child of angel, nephilims can read others mind and talk with each others), Cosmic Teleportation (can teleport everywhere in universe and taking large objects like planets, with him), Energy Armor Generation (Invisible shield around body), Omnilingualism (nephilims like Marth can speak any language what they heard, after few seconds), Telekinesis (Type 2), Lucifer`s Will (Power, which Marth hereditary from his ``Grandpa`` trough his father to him. This power gives Marth to create almost everything he wants), Universal Lordship (Type 2, Marth can create and mainipulate reality, like his father), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Type 2), BFR and Sealing (Marth can send and seal his opponet in his own universe), Acausality (Type 1, As child of archangel), Angelic Aura (Marth can form ligth blue flame like aura, which can at his full power destroy universe or fix it), Power Nullification (via energy-, matter-, causality- and reality manipulation), Danmaku (By Energy sword dance), Explosion Manipulation (By Energy sword dance and Guess what your universe sucks), Resistance (to power nullification, Soul-, energy-, matter-, causality-, space-time manipulation and reality warping to his own power level), Attack Potency: Universe Level+, (Is equal to Kain in power. His battle with Kain begin tear universe apart and another feat is that Marth has created his own universe. He could shape them freely to anything he wanted. But it was later destroyed by Kain.) Speed: Massively FTL+, (has been flying and reacting about 33 quintillion faster than light.) Lifting Strength: Multi-Galaxy class (with telekinesis, Marth can extend his force field to crap astronimocal objects, like galaxies) Striking Strength: Universal+ '(Strikes between him and Kain begin tear universe apart), 'Durability: Universe Level+, (Marth has survived blast, from his brother with few bruises. Nephilim body generates invisible armour around body from it`s own energy. It begins dimish/getting weaker after taking too much damage or many regenerations from zero to complete body. This is always active.) Range: Melee (His wings can extend about two meters),' Univesal+ and Low Multiversal, '(With his abilities and teleporting'. '''Marth can jump another place in inner multiverse in second), 'Stamina:' '''Godlike', (Has been figthing whith Kain (equal to him) about day.) Standart equipment: *Nothing notable *Sometimes angel sword. *Temporally Archangel sword Intelligence: Gifted, (has been fighting with Kain many times and has learn from him many techniques. Also cosmic awareness gives Marth to ``look around`` almost everything in universe where he currently is.) Weaknesses: *Angel sword and seraph blade can hurt him and slow him down. Archangel blade can kill him and also negates his regeration. *Consentrating whole universe with cosmic awareness about ``things`` too long start give him headache. *Because he is nephilim, angelic (like enochian) and demonic magic can bind him some time one place and banish magic can also send him away. *Also nephilim heritage has one flaw, rage. If Marth loses to his rage, his angel takes over and turns him berseker who can`t tell friend from foe. Only stop this is very strong emotion or he`s energy runs out. *First he was naive and unexprerienced, but later he learns control his power properly. *All in spell, can unleash angel all full power and give boost, but downside is that will burn angelic energy and kill user. Marth knows this spell and has decided to save this as last effort. He hopes that, he don`t need use that spell. Feats: ''' *To buy time for others, Marth created his own reality, own universal space-time continuum. Sealed Kain inside and fighted with him there long as Kain manage to destroy reality. With this method Marth was able buy time for others. '''Note: *Stats ready, but there may be changes in future... 'Notable attacks/Techiques' *'Wing baldes:' Marth turns his wings extra sharp and extend thems towrds enemy to implade or cut them. *'Wing shield: '''Marth uses his wings as shield to block attacks. *'Nephilim rage: In berseker state nephilims powers skyrockets at least triples if not go higher. In this state Marth have complete insensitivity to pain and act like wild animal. Marth is not exception with this. *'Light Magic: '''With this Marth can easily heal others, like John when he was coma from battle with Samael, Kain and Michael. Marth has also bringed whole universe habitants back to life with this. *'Angelic energy: 'With this Marth has killed all demons in hell (own realm). In other hand he used this with his matter manipulation to bring everything back to normal to universe, bringing back planets, solar systems and galaxies etc... *'Nephilim Smite: 'With this Marth can roast his enemies by touching them to their head or roast them with ten meters range in second charge up time. *'Time trick: Freezes time and space, effect time depends how big is area of effect. *'Time Strom: '''Marth can create time strom to disturb others time and space altering powers. *'Your reality is now changed: Marth can like his big brother change, twist and disturb reality if wanted to. He is also few beings who could see trough Kains, Michaels, Samaels, Liliths, Asmodeus, Lilims, Galactic Highfathers and Lucifers reality change and be immune to their reality change. *'''Energy sword dance: Marth uses his energy create sword, which he launches enemy and then telekinecly controls and slices target before plunching all swords to target and then letting swords explode. (He creates round million swords per second for this attack). *'Unique Soul: '''Being nephilim, Marth`s soul has fused with angel side. This gives Marth high resistance to soul manipulation. Example Marth`s soul can`t be removed, but it cannot be either healed by soul manipulation. Healing Marth`s soul needs energy from angel or other nephilim. * '''Power negation:' Marth uses energy-, matter-, causality- and reality manipualtion to negate his opponent powers and abilities. * Space-time slicing: '''Marth can can slice trough space-time, it`s not as powerfull like his father. * '''Your universe sucks: Marth uses his attack by relasing his aura around universe, which is powerfull enough destroy universe at once. *'Reality creation: '''Marth has created his own universe once time. He can also seal his opponent there like he did to Kain. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia *Nephilims like Marth can speak and hear angelic language enochian, even in outer space. *Marth is very possesive for Jane safety, this may be because Marth can`t heal her if she get hurt. This is because his angelic side powers would not heal demonic beings or to related to them like cambions. Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Good Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Causality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Heroes Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Nephilim Story Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Telepaths